Our Secret Lives
by HoshiAM
Summary: CHAPTER 3: Good Friends! Is up! Arnold and his friends are in twelfth grade but problems head Arnold's way when Grandpa needs money to fix the boardinghouse and his Grandma suffers a heart attack. In all that commotion can Helga's life be in danger after she defends Arnold from Wolfgang? Can both of them solve their problems and make it to graduation? R
1. A Threat

A/N: (Hey everyone! HoshiAM here bringing you a new story. Well, not entirely new because it had been sitting in my computer files gathering dust. Now that I was able to organize my ideas better, I thought I should give it a chance. Enjoy and don't forget to review in the end!)

Summary: Arnold and his friends are in twelfth grade but problems head Arnold's way when Grandpa needs money to fix the boardinghouse and his Grandma suffers a heart attack. In all that commotion can Helga's life be in danger after she defends Arnold from Wolfgang? Can both of them solve their problems and make it to graduation?

**Our Secret Lives**

**Chapter 1: A Threat**

* * *

There was chaos in the halls of Hillwood High School with all the students going to their lockers and chatting with their friends. It was a bright sunny morning in the middle of October, with a chilly breeze blowing through the air. There were still a couple of minutes before the bell rang to start the stampede of students heading to first period.

In the middle of the hall passing through all the students was Helga G. Pataki. She bobbed her head to the beat of the loud music blasting through her earphones. There was no time to be melancholy even though that it was another boring school day. Helga had big plans for tonight. The only thing she needed was the one person who's always by her side.

"Good morning Phoebe!" Helga shouted leaning against the white painted lockers. "Guess what we're going to do tonight?"

Phoebe smiled at Helga opening her locker, "I don't know something exhilarating?"

"Exactly," Helga replied taking her earphones off. "We're going to paint the town pink."

"Pink?" Phoebe pondered staring at Helga confused.

Helga shrugged her shoulders, "Okay any color you want but come on Phoebe we have to have fun."

Loads and loads of fun since Helga and Phoebe were in their last year of high school. There were only a couple of months left before everyone in the gang graduated leaving a mark on their lives. The big step that they finished all twelve years of school. After that it was up to them to continue their studies, but Helga wasn't thinking about the future. The only thing she had on her mind was to have fun with Phoebe.

During the last couple of years Helga had grown taller with long wavy blond hair. Due to suggestions of her big sister Olga, she finally plucked her unibrow. Helga wasn't a big fan of make-up but only wore cherry flavored lip balm. Helga still dressed ordinary with a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Besides there was nobody she wanted to impress except for one person. For today, Helga wore a pink cardigan with faded jeans and black sneakers. She had her hair down and only styled it with a pink headband.

On the other hand, there was Phoebe who was petite with shoulder-length black hair and wore small black framed glasses. Phoebe had her hair down with two white clips holding her bangs to the side. She wore a white blue-striped blouse underneath a blue sweater and a knee-length black wool skirt. Also like Helga, Phoebe wasn't a fan of make-up since her cheeks were already a rosy pink. So she only applied lip gloss each morning.

Phoebe looked inside her locker hoping to find the answer she wanted to give Helga, "I would like to have fun but there's something I'm going to do tonight."

Helga stared at Phoebe bewildered already wondering what was the thing that she was going to do. Since both of them had started ninth grade, every Tuesday night was a compromise to do something fun. Either it being going to a movie, eating out, or making fun of the snooty girls at school. It was their day to hang out together and although they kicked it together at school and on weekends, Tuesday nights had become a tradition.

"Or not," Phoebe muttered taking out her Calculus book. "I don't really know yet."

"Okay Phoebe I know you're talking _English _but I still don't understand what's important?" Helga said grabbing the locker door starting to swing it back and forth.

"You're not going to believe this but…" Phoebe said turning to Helga. "Gerald asked me out tonight."

"What?" Helga said chuckling. "You're talking about tall hair boy here right?"

It surprised Helga that Gerald was finally asking Phoebe out for a date. Ever since eighth grade he had been flirting with Phoebe but never officially asked her out. Helga and Phoebe wondered if he was scared, but through the years they figured that he was a ladies' man. It was true, maybe Gerald wasn't seen with a girl in his arms every week but everyone knew that girls were crazy about him. Including Phoebe.

Helga knew that Phoebe had a crush on Gerald but she was scared to ask him out. She was aware exactly how Phoebe felt because she had her own love troubles too. Except, the thought of Gerald asking Phoebe out during their last year of school was the thing that bothered Helga. Oh well, it was never too late to fall in love.

Phoebe nodded vigorously, "I'm as stunned as you are."

"He finally asked you out?" Helga asked staring at the polished white speckled floor.

"I know, do you think I should go?" Phoebe asked sounding worried.

Helga averted her gaze from Phoebe, "Yeah why let an opportunity go to waste?"

"I'm so excited," Phoebe admitted grinning widely. "Could it be that he has a crush on me?"

"Phoebs even a four-year-old would notice the way he looks at you," Helga declared rolling her eyes. "What surprises me is why did he take so long to ask you out?"

"I don't know but I'll make sure to ask him tonight," Phoebe said closing her locker.

Helga patted Phoebe in the back as she noticed Sid and Harold walking down the hall. Sid had grown taller and still wore his trademark green hat with the white cowboy boots. Somehow he just didn't want to get rid of them but now that he was older, he wore skinny jeans with a blue sports jacket. Then there was Harold who was still chubby and at the moment was eating a chocolate bar. Harold was carrying three books in his hand, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest and baggy jeans.

"Hey guys do you remember what pages we're supposed to read for English?" Harold asked taking a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Did you forget again pink boy?" Helga asked smirking.

"No I just want to make sure Hel-ga," Harold said spitting out chocolate.

"The pages are 72 to 90," Phoebe answered glancing at the two boys. "Also to answer the five questions on page 91."

"Boy howdy," Sid remarked shaking his head. "We better get to work 'cause we have English for second."

Helga rolled her eyes smiling at Phoebe since this was their life almost everyday. Sid and Harold waved goodbye and told them that they'll meet up during nutrition. Helga took a quick glance at her watch and there were only a few more minutes before the bell rang. She still needed to go to her locker to get her books.

"Well Phoebs I'll see you during nutrition," Helga said starting to walk backward.

"Right," Phoebe called giving Helga a thumbs up.

Helga turned away and walked down the hallway feeling distracted with the thoughts of Phoebe going out on a date. She didn't feel quite ready to see her friend hanging out with a guy, but if it made Phoebe happy then she was going to try to make an exemption. Besides, Gerald was a nice guy who was tall and still had his tall curly black hair, mocha-colored skin and coal-colored eyes. Although, if he ended up breaking Phoebe's heart then he was going to have a one on one with Old Betsy.

"Move it or lose it bucko," Helga hollered as she pushed herself through the crowd of students gathered in the hallway.

For the last three years she has been in school she started to observe the school getting more crowded. When it came to nutrition and lunch the courtyard was always packed with students, making it hard to walk by and get something to eat. Luckily, she and her friends had their own table to eat during nutrition and lunch. She was also glad that the gang was still sticking together and in just a few months they're going to be finished with high school.

As she was rounding the corner her eyes quickly zoomed in to an odd-shaped head making her heart skip. Helga walked back trying to shield herself by the wall already thinking that if she continued to walk she was going to crash on her beloved. The one who made her toss and turn at night when she didn't dream him. The one who made her stomach flip upside down each time she got a glimpse of him. The one who made her somewhat happy when he looked her way, and even more happy when his voice was directed towards her.

Arnold. Arnold. Arnold. She could say, write, and think his name a gazillion times but she never got the courage to tell him how she felt. Despite there being times where she was close enough to reveal her feelings to him, she always chickened out in the end. And now that they have grown up together and only have a couple of months before graduation, she still didn't feel ready to tell him "I love you."

Arnold had gotten taller and was skinny with his blond hair still messy and he still wore his tiny blue hat. Arnold wore a red long-sleeve shirt with black pants and black tennis shoes. Helga couldn't believe he was still the same, but she definitely didn't want him to change.

"So, how about you and me tonight?" Arnold asked.

"Gosh Arnold I don't know," a familiar eerie annoying voice chided in Helga's ears.

Helga took a peek at the person Arnold was talking to and quickly frowned at the sight.

"Lila!" Helga muttered through her teeth.

The one person who has been a thorn on Helga's side for the last years. At first there was Ruth but eventually and thankfully Arnold forgot about her through time. The only one who has been hard to erase from Arnold's mind was Lila who seemed to be buried into the depths of his inner thoughts.

For the last years Helga anticipated that once Lila hit the stage where her hormones would take over her body. She was going to go wild and disappoint everyone in the gang. Instead, it turned out that there are some people who didn't change at all, because Lila was still practically the same nice country girl. What a let down.

Lila had her auburn hair in two braids and sometimes came to school in a ponytail. She continued to wear clothing in her favorite green color. At the moment, she wore a green pleated jumper with a white short-sleeve blouse underneath and black ballet flats. The one thing that made Helga happy and rejoice was that Arnold never had anything with Lila. Because she always rejected him with the whole line that she didn't like him like him, she just liked him. Helga knew the drill and as she listened to their conversation, she was already waiting for her favorite line.

"Arnold it's a school night," Lila pointed out.

"I know but we can go out for a while," Arnold suggested. "I don't know some ice cream, a corn dog, a walk in the park?"

Helga watched Lila shake her head then reply, "That sounds like a date."

"We're going as friends," Arnold stated. "I promise I won't try to grab your hand."

"I'm sorry Arnold but I'm oh too certain that I can't tonight," Lila said clutching her books to her chest. "And like I have told you ever so many times I don't like you like you."

Helga smiled mouthing the words at the same time.

"I just like you," Lila said making Arnold sigh deeply. "I'm oh so sorry."

"It's okay Lila," Arnold said averting his gaze.

"I'll see you in English," Lila said starting to walk away.

"Yeah sure," Arnold called nodding at her.

"Rejected once again," Helga murmured giggling to herself. "What a loser!"

Helga glanced back at Arnold in case he was coming towards her, but she saw him walking up to Stinky. She quickly took out her locket with his picture and stared at it longingly.

"The loser that I love," Helga said gripping the locket. "Why do I have eyes only for you? I love you but I want to hate you. And I hate you but I want to love you. Why can't I hate you? Instead I'm madly, crazily, desperately in love with you, Arnold."

"Helga?" a voice spoke behind her immediately sending chills throughout her whole body.

Helga dangled the locket in her hands trying to put it away and managed to place it back inside her pocket. She turned around to come face to face with the boy she wanted to hate, but instead always caused her heart to melt at the sight of him.

"What do you want football head?" Helga yelled scowling at Arnold.

"Nothing I was heading to first period," Arnold answered walking past her.

"What's the rush Arnold?" Helga asked turning towards him. "The bell doesn't ring for a few more minutes."

"I don't think so," Arnold said smiling. "I think the bell is going to ring right now."

Helga stared at him surprised as the bell rang commencing the stampede of students rushing to their first period.

"See," Arnold affirmed turning away. "I'll see you in first."

Helga glared at Arnold's backside, "That was a lucky guess Arnoldo! What are you now the bell's keeper?"

'_Crud that was lame,' _Helga told herself watching Arnold disappear in the crowd of students.

"The one I want to hate," Helga said shaking her head. "Good luck with that."

Precisely at the moment that Helga was about to walk away, she heard the occasional raspy breathing of a certain someone. Brainy was around the same height as Helga and had traded his glasses to contacts, since it was starting to cost money to keep replacing them. Brainy always dressed in sweatshirts and black slacks. Helga needed to go to her locker then head to her Economics class which she had for first. So as quick as a person blinks she smacked Brainy knocking him to the ground.

* * *

The air was filled with lots of chatter, gossip, and conversations throughout the courtyard, when it came to lunchtime. A faint whisper wouldn't be heard even if it was told in a person's ear. Everyone in the gang always met up at their table in the cafeteria, because they christened it as their own since ninth grade. The cafeteria was big enough to hold three hundred students and their table was in the way back.

Helga arrived to the table carrying a white foam tray and placed her pink backpack on the table. She bobbed her head to the guys who were already there and took her seat. There was Sid, Harold, and Eugene already munching on their food. Eugene had short curly red hair and dusted freckles over his nose. Eugene was in the drama class at school and successfully had been in two plays produced by the students in the class. Since he did a great job back in fourth grade with the play _Eugene, Eugene_.

"Hey Helga, are you going to eat your chips?" Harold asked already eyeing Helga's _Lays_ chips.

Helga stared at the things on her tray. There was a cold turkey sandwich, a chocolate milk carton, the chips, and an apple. She took a glimpse at Harold's tray that was practically empty. All except for a banana and an unopened milk carton. Helga was pretty sure that in a couple of minutes Harold was going to end up eating the foam tray.

"Tough luck," Helga said shaking her head. "I'm not giving you zip."

"You're mean Helga Pataki!" Harold yelled slamming his fist on the table. "M-E-E-N, mean!"

"It's spelled M-E-A-N doofus!" Helga corrected rolling her eyes.

"Hello," Rhonda greeted sitting across Helga.

"So she told you that your dress was last season?" Nadine asked sitting next to Rhonda.

Rhonda placed her stylish black bag on the table and her books underneath it. Rhonda had let her black hair grown to flow smoothly down her back, which she curled it every morning. She wore black mascara, black eyeliner, and lip-gloss everyday. She wouldn't come out of the house if she didn't look "presentable." She wore a short sleeve red dress with white swirls and white flats.

Nadine always kept her frizzy blond hair in a messy bun and only wore black eyeliner.

She loved to dress in bright colors. Nadine wore an orange t-shirt with a butterfly and green capri pants.

"Yeah and she says that she has fashion sense," Rhonda continued forking through her salad. "Huh Helga I know everything about fashion?"

Helga chewed a piece of her sandwich before answering, "That's right Princess."

"Thank you," Rhonda said smiling. "It's like this Nadine I'm smart in fashion and you're smart with bugs."

"Man that line is long," Arnold said placing his lunch tray on the table and sitting next to Eugene.

"You might think that with a few choices it would get smaller," Curly commented throwing his backpack on the table.

"Hey watch it!" Rhonda yelled glaring at him.

"_Sorry!_" Curly said mockingly taking his seat.

"Gosh I'm so glad I was able to score the last lemon pudding," Stinky announced taking a seat across Harold.

"Oh yeah," Arnold challenged starting to laugh. "I got the last tapioca pudding."

Curly laughed opening his milk as the other guys started to laugh. Curly was short with short black hair he combed back and he had black rectangular framed glasses. Then there was Stinky who still wore the spiky bracelets on his wrists and was the tallest in the group. He always spiked his brown hair in the front and wore a brown leather jacket with faded jeans ripped at the knee.

"Pardon me," Phoebe said putting her backpack on top of the others. "I forgot to get my English book can I borrow someone's?"

Eugene quickly nodded, "Here take mine."

"Thanks Eugene," Phoebe replied taking Eugene's book and placing it next to her backpack.

Helga leaned back in her chair looking up at Phoebe, "How can you forget your English book?"

"I got sidetracked and you know how my English class is all the way to the gym," Phoebe explained taking a seat next to Helga. "I don't think I won't make it on time if I go to my locker after lunch."

"Whatever you say Phoebe," Helga said turning back to her lunch tray.

"Hey Sheena," Rhonda greeted looking across from Helga. "I heard that the yearbook staff is going to make a spread on the most fashionable people in school and I want in."

Sheena giggled sitting next to Nadine, "Don't worry about it Rhonda I'll make sure you get a full page."

Sheena had been in yearbook for three years, and had always been asked by other students to give them extra space for their pictures. Since she was nice many tried to take advantage but Sheena used the opportunity to put more pictures of her friends. Sheena had grown taller and was the tallest girl in the group. She had long brown hair and always dressed in jeans and long t-shirts.

Helga felt someone sit next to her and when she looked to her right it was Lila who was opening her strawberry yogurt. This was their everyday lives and fortunately there was no conflict among them, they were still the same friends that they were back in fourth grade. All the guys were sitting on the left side and the girls were sitting on the right side.

"What's up guys?" Gerald shouted walking up to the table. "Look who I brought with me."

"Iggy!" the boys shouted already bobbing their heads and grinning like a celebrity had entered the room.

The girls only rolled their eyes and continued their conversation as Iggy started giving high-fives and pumping fists with the guys. Iggy had wavy brown hair and a diamond stud on his left ear he got back in tenth grade. He was cool and he acted cool since fourth grade. Iggy wore a black jacket and baggy dark blue jeans and he had his sunglasses perched on his head. Gerald who was also greeting the guys was wearing a blue t-shirt with the number 33 on the sleeve and baggy black jeans.

"Hey Phoebe," Gerald uttered placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're still on for tonight?"

Phoebe glanced at the girls blushing a crimson red before replying, "Yes you're picking me at six right?"

"You got it," Gerald said winking at her. "Ladies."

Phoebe smiled at him then smiled at the girls who were all grinning and winking too. Helga elbowed Phoebe also winking at her starting to feel the same excitement her friend was feeling. She sure wished for Phoebe to have a good time. Almost like she hoped and continued to seek for the chance, that Arnold finally realized that she was alive. Helga took a glimpse at Arnold and quickly rolled her eyes when she saw him entertained on Sid's portable video game.

"Go left Arnold," Harold advised pointing to the tiny electronic machine. "Left! You're going to lose."

"Harold I can't concentrate with you yelling in my ear," Arnold said keeping his eyes on the video game. "No, damn it!"

"I told you to go left," Harold said laughing.

"Yes it's Eugene's turn to shine," Eugene said taking the game out of Arnold's hand.

"Guys, guys," Gerald cried out clapping his hands getting everyone's attention. "Um…you'll all remember that we're meeting at Geraldfield today after school for the football game, yes?"

Everyone nodded but Iggy spoke out, "What football game?"

"We're practicing to go against the juniors 'cause they challenged us," Gerald explained looking at Iggy then turned to everyone. "So don't forget and ladies we can use a cheering section."

"Don't worry Gerald we'll be there," Rhonda assured.

"Like always," Nadine added.

Gerald smiled giving thumbs up to everyone and turned back to the guys as the girls went back to talking. Phoebe whispered to Helga that she was going to give her the details on how her date went tomorrow. And Helga only begged her not to give her the dirty ones which made Phoebe push her playfully. Suddenly, Helga heard all the guys chucking amongst themselves.

Instantly Iggy cleared his throat and muttered, "Hey Helga open your legs…Lays!"

Helga gasped staring at Iggy surprised, "My what?"

Lila tapped Helga's shoulder, "He means your Lays chips."

"Maybe if you listened carefully you would've gotten the hidden joke," Helga snapped turning to glare at Iggy. "So you want me to open my Lays?"

"What? Did you think I was asking you to open your legs?" Iggy asked innocently. "Aw, Helga please don't."

"Oh my gosh Iggy that's a stupid joke," Rhonda remarked shaking her head. "What are you twelve?"

Helga stood up as all the boys were snickering, "You know Iggy instead of giving you my chips, I should give you a knuckle sandwich or better yet my turkey sandwich."

Iggy smirked at Helga crossing his arms while Helga quickly grabbed her turkey sandwich and threw it at his face. She noticed that everyone at the table stayed silent as Iggy scowled at her but then started to laugh slowly.

"What's wrong Helga?" Iggy said dusting off the remains of lettuce off his jacket. "You can't take a joke?"

Helga was about to answer when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and a stern voice behind her.

"Young lady in the cafeteria there's no food throwing!"

Helga glanced behind her bumping gazes with a middle-aged man who was wearing a beige dress-shirt with a gray tie and brown slacks. She realized she was in trouble with one of the deans of the school.

"Oh I know…I was just…" Helga stammered for words as she scanned anxiously at her friends.

"To the Dean's Office," the man ordered signaling with his hand towards the exit. "Let's go."

"No wait," Helga begged holding her hand up. "Nothing really happen -"

"I don't want to hear it," the man said cutting Helga's reasons short. "Start moving!"

Helga sighed deeply as she reached for her backpack, and glanced at Phoebe sadly who patted her hand giving her courage. Helga mentally told herself to remember to pulverize Iggy later and with any luck she might get him later at Geraldfield.

* * *

The sun was still shining over the rooftops as Helga dashed through the streets of Hillwood. She passed Eugene's house, Harold's, and took a quick glimpse at Arnold's boardinghouse when she ran past it. She felt her backpack rattle against her back with each step she took. All she wanted at the moment was to arrive on time at Geraldfield to meet with her friends. Although, a part of her didn't want to see them because she still felt quite embarrassed about what happened in the cafeteria.

It was around four o'clock and Helga kept cursing over and over the dean who took her to the dean's office to give her detention. At the office they called her parents who didn't answer at home but left a message. Helga knew that her parents wouldn't pay attention to it. Also, the dean scolded her and went over the rules of the school and Helga only yawned at the end. So what if she got in trouble? It wasn't like she had gotten in trouble before.

She also cursed Iggy who got her in trouble in the first place. She kept reminding herself that when she had him in front of her, she was going to pound him. That is why she was rushing to the vacant lot hoping to see Iggy there and give him a piece of her mind. Nobody messed with Helga G. Pataki and lived to tell about it.

Helga turned the corner suddenly stopping when she saw all her friends gathered around in the center of the lot. It occurred to her that the guys were planning their strategies for the football game but her heart started to beat faster when she saw Wolfgang standing among them. What was he doing there? Who knew?

Helga saw that everyone was there except for Iggy the one she really wanted to see. Damn him! She started to approach her friends slowly when she abruptly heard Wolfgang's voice start to speak.

"Come on baby you know you want me," Wolfgang purred hugging Lila from behind.

"Leave me alone!" Lila yelled wiggling herself out of his grasp. "I'm certain I don't want any of you."

Helga stood still feeling a tiny smile tugging at her lips while she watched Lila struggle with Wolfgang who had his arms around her. She deserved it for always being _too_ nice with everyone especially getting the admiration of the guys. Wolfgang who graduated this year from high school still managed to come bug them whenever he got a chance. It was rumored that he was attending the community college of Hillwood, but Helga figured he must be too dumb to keep up with the classes.

Wolfgang was standing next to his buddy since fifth grade Edmund who was chuckling as Wolfgang kept holding onto Lila. Wolfgang was tall with spiky blond hair and a muscled up body. He wore brown cargo shorts with a black t-shirt. His slow-witted sidekick Edmund was skinny and started to wear glasses by the ninth grade. He had a blond crew cut and continued to have freckles. Edmund wore a white long-sleeve shirt with a black stripe running down the arm and light blue jeans.

Helga noticed everyone starting to back away from Wolfgang. She slowly shook her head not believing that they were all grown-up and still scared of him.

"What's wrong baby?" Wolfgang said turning Lila towards him. "Afraid that Wolfgang is going to give you some loving?"

"No! Let me go!" Lila yelled trying to push him away.

"She totally wants you Wolfgang," Edmund remarked chuckling.

"Hey leave her alone!" Arnold said stepping forward quickly making Helga sick to her stomach.

Helga crossed her arms glaring at Arnold's backside as he tried to talk with Wolfgang. Why was he making an effort in defending Lila, she wasn't worth all the trouble. Wolfgang released Lila from his grip and stood in front of Arnold with his arms crossed. Helga began to feel her heart increase in speed with each second as her eyes observed Arnold trying to be brave.

"What?" Wolfgang asked holding out his hands. "Am I messing with your girlfriend?"

Arnold glimpsed at Lila blushing, "No but you shouldn't be making anyone feel uncomfortable."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was making anyone feel bad," Wolfgang said mockingly then glanced over at Sid, Harold, and Stinky. "Am I making you guys feel bad?"

Sid, Harold, and Stinky all looked at each other nervously without replying.

"Am I?" Wolfgang shouted immediately making the three guys shake their head.

Helga rolled her eyes while she watched everyone stare at each other worried. She couldn't believe that they were acting like cowards, especially Harold who was a year older than Wolfgang. Oh well, Harold always acted like a coward.

"I guess you were wrong football face," Wolfgang said getting closer to Arnold. "I'm not making anyone uncomfortable."

"Why don't you leave us alone Wolfgang," Arnold proposed.

"Maybe because I don't feel like it," Wolfgang replied smirking at Arnold. "Maybe I feel like doing this."

Helga gasped when she saw Wolfgang punch Arnold in the face knocking him to the ground. She shook her head feeling anger rise up inside of her and her hands turn into fists. She was tired of Wolfgang pushing her friends around. Sure, he could've pushed them around when they were back in fourth grade. But now Helga was older, wiser, and more ready to take on a challenge. Except, for the challenge on revealing her feelings to Arnold, she needed to work on that.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Helga shouted walking towards Wolfgang. "Nobody pushes these guys except for me."

"Who asked you to butt in?" Wolfgang asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah who asked you to butt in?" Edmund repeated crossing his arms too.

"Shut up!" Wolfgang yelled walking up to Helga. "So you want to be the hero among your friends?"

"If it gets you to quit bugging the stuffing out of us, then yes!" Helga snapped placing her hands on her hips. "So maybe you should move it or you got the choice of answering to Old Betsy or the Five Avengers. Which one will it be?"

Wolfgang patted his chin before smiling snidely, "I think I'll be doing this."

Then out of the blue Wolfgang shoved Helga knocking her to the ground next to Arnold who was starting to sit up as he touched his left cheek. First of all, Helga wasn't going to have two embarrassing moments in one day. Second, nobody pushed her around. Third, Wolfgang and Edmund were laughing at her. And fourth, it caused her pain to see Arnold looking miserable. Helga immediately stood up and dusted the grass and dirt off her pants.

"It's not worth it Helga," Phoebe whispered touching her arm almost reading Helga's thoughts.

Helga ignored Phoebe's advice and without giving it another thought. She got Old Betsy ready and in less than a second socked Wolfgang right in the kisser. She glared at him as he examined his lower lip then spitted on the ground. She felt all eyes on her and her heart racing with fear.

"Don't mess with me or my friends," Helga warned feeling pumped with adrenaline.

"Whoa Wolfgang, you got clobbered by a girl," Edmund stated wanting to grin.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Wolfgang threaten through his teeth. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Oh yeah, how much?" Helga asked sarcastically. "Here let me go get my wallet although maybe you should be paying me to hit you again."

Wolfgang licked his lips while he scowled at everyone standing behind Helga. He glared down at Helga starting to bob his head slowly. Helga kept telling herself to be brave and not show any fear to this bully. Even though, in the past she had faced other bullies like Torvald, Big Patty, Ludwig, and Wolfgang it was time to put an end to all bullying.

"You're seriously going to pay for this," Wolfgang muttered under his breath. "So you better be watching your back."

Helga recalled that at first she was feeling anger towards Iggy for pulling that dumb joke back at school. Now that she released that anger with Wolfgang she wasn't feeling good. All the anger she was sensing had been replaced with the ugly feeling of dread.

"Yeah you better be watching your back," Edmund reiterated pointing his index finger at Helga.

"Shut up," Wolfgang uttered pushing Edmund away. "Let's get out of here."

Helga swallowed slowly starting to breath again as she saw Wolfgang walk away with Edmund in tow. She let out a sigh of relief when he was out of sight thinking that she saved the day. Especially, in defending Arnold. She turned to her friends with a big smile but she quickly noted that they weren't too happy.

Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, and Phoebe were all staring at her blankly. Lila was avoiding her gaze as she kept rubbing her right arm up and down. Stinky, Sid, Curly, and Harold were all shaking their heads with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Eugene and Gerald were standing next to Arnold who was starting to get a bruise on his left cheek. Helga averted her gaze from her friends but looked back at them hoping they had changed expressions, but were still stuck with the same pose.

"What were you thinking Helga?" Phoebe asked shaking her head slowly.

* * *

Can't Helga ever get a peaceful moment? I hope you liked the start of this story. Please let know what you think so don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy the moment and like always this is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Danger!


	2. Danger

A/N: (Hey everyone! HoshiAM here trying to stay warm during these chilly days. Here's the next chapter to this newest story. Thanks for the reviews and remember to keep them coming! Hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to review in the end!)

Summary: Arnold and his friends are in twelfth grade but problems head Arnold's way when Grandpa needs money to fix the boardinghouse and his Grandma suffers a heart attack. In all that commotion can Helga's life be in danger after she defends Arnold from Wolfgang? Can both of them solve their problems and make it to graduation?

**Chapter 2: Danger**

* * *

"_What were you thinking Helga?" Phoebe asked shaking her head slowly._

* * *

Helga stared at her friends shocked but was more shocked that her hand was starting to hurt. She couldn't believe that she used all her strength to hit Wolfgang, even though she didn't knock him to the ground. How could her friends be scolding her when she got rid of Wolfgang? And she did it all to help her beloved football head.

"What was I thinking?" Helga repeated sarcastically. "What were you guys doing is the correct question?"

"We were going to solve this confrontation using words not violence," Sheena responded shaking her head. "Arnold was doing a pretty good job."

"Yeah but looks like he's going to end up with a black eye," Helga declared glancing at Arnold who wasn't looking in her direction. "So much for Arnoldo's problem solving technique."

"But Helga don't you realize that you're now in Wolfgang's target list?" Eugene stated making everyone glance at him then back at Helga's reaction.

"Haven't we always been on his "target" list?" Helga replied laughing making air quotes. "Come on guys we have always been picked on, don't you think that things should change?"

Everyone glanced at each other awkwardly without making any noise or saying no words. Helga glared at all of them shaking her head vigorously.

Sid stepped forward clearing his throat, "Helga we're up for a change now and then but things are going well."

"Oh really?" Helga said nodding. "I didn't notice that things were fine due to all the commotion Wolfgang has caused since we were in the fourth grade."

"Look Helga I'm up for the whole change thing," Rhonda said glancing at everyone. "Like we all change our wardrobes every season and looks like Stinky needs to change his."

"Hey!" Stinky protested frowning at Rhonda.

"What's your point?" Helga asked crossing her arms.

"My point is that I don't want to get into any problems," Rhonda replied as everyone stared at her annoyed then quickly added. "Neither do I want my friends to be in them."

"I didn't know you cared so much about me," Curly commented smiling smugly at Rhonda.

"Get away from me," Rhonda said not looking at Curly who was standing next to Eugene.

Helga shook her head slowly, "I can't believe you chuckleheads are still scared of Wolfgang when we're practically going to be adults this year and next year. I mean, Harold is way older than Wolfgang and he still acts like a sissy."

"I'm not a sissy!" Harold snapped gripping the football in his hands. "I just wasn't paying attention to what was going on."

"Yeah right," Helga said rolling her eyes when Gerald walked up to her.

"Let me tell you something Helga," Gerald said touching her shoulder. "You did well in trying to help us and if you do get your ass kicked by Wolfgang later, then it's going to be a lesson for us to not mess with him again."

"Thanks for your support," Helga replied brushing Gerald's hand off her shoulder. "I assure all of you that nothing is going to happen to me."

"Let's hope you're right Helga," Phoebe hoped standing next to her friend.

Nadine nodded as her digital watched beeped, "Shoot! The documentary on the jewel beetle is about to start."

"Don't worry about a thing Helga," Stinky assured. "Us your friends we'll have your back."

"Thanks," Helga said forcefully.

Helga noticed that everyone nodded their heads and started to shout out their goodbyes. Mostly everyone started heading in different directions but Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, and Lila stayed behind looking at each other. The only thing that Helga wanted was a moment alone with the one she really wanted to help. Although, with three pestering friends how was she supposed to be alone with him? Well, Phoebe wasn't a pestering one.

Phoebe approached Helga and whispered, "Um…I think I'm going to cancel tonight's date with Gerald in case you need me."

Helga stared at Phoebe shocked but quickly glanced at the three people there. Arnold was talking to Gerald while Lila was examining Arnold's eye where he got bruised. Helga felt her blood boil as she saw Lila touch Arnold's cheek and asked herself why was Lila still hanging around? Lila claims she doesn't like like Arnold but there she was acting like she did.

Helga turned back to Phoebe, "Have you been studying too much that your brain is not working right? I'm going to be fine Phoebe so don't worry about me."

"But Helga…"

"No buts Phoebe," Helga intercepted grabbing Phoebe's shoulders. "You deserve to have a nice night out and I want details first thing tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure Helga?" Phoebe asked doubtfully raising her eyebrows. "Because I can go another time."

"There won't be another time Phoebe because you're going tonight," Helga ordered placing her arm around Phoebe. "You deserve it for being a good friend and I don't act nice too often so take advantage of it."

Phoebe looked away, "Okay Helga but if there's anything wrong call me okay?"

Gerald approached the two girls as Helga was rolling her eyes, "Phoebe I'll be by your house around six."

Phoebe gave Helga a quick glance but ended up nodding at Gerald, "I'll be ready."

Gerald shouted his goodbye to Arnold, Lila, and Helga, but gave Phoebe a flirty wink before leaving the vacant lot. Phoebe gave Helga a tiny nervous smile before saying goodbye to get ready for her date. Helga wished her luck and for the details but not the dirty ones making Phoebe frown at her.

Arnold cleared his throat getting Helga's attention, "I know what you tried to do and thanks."

Helga felt giddy on the inside and realized she had a goofy grin on her face, but quickly changed into a scowl. She might've done a good deed in helping a friend, but she still wanted to be seen like the tough girl everyone knew. Arnold approached Helga without caring that Lila and Phoebe were still there and gave her a hug. She was walking on clouds wanting to melt into Arnold's arms. Except, she couldn't focus on hugging Arnold when two people were staring at her.

Helga pushed Arnold away with force, "Criminey Arnoldo! You should be ashamed of yourself for letting a girl stand up for you."

"I'm certain I should thank you too," Lila said walking up to Helga.

Helga looked at Lila surprised and replied, "It was nothing."

Lila smiled and hugged Helga immediately making her insides twist and simmer. She recalled that when Arnold hugged her she felt her heart flutter with desire. Now that Lila was the one doing the hugging, Helga wanted to throw up and her heart wasn't moving for a single beat. Helga kept a straight face when Lila pulled away who only kept her trademark smile.

"I'm ever so thankful and if you need anything you can count on me," Lila said still smiling as she glanced at Phoebe and Arnold.

Helga wanted to gag but only smirked, "I'm sure I won't need anything."

'_The only thing I need is for her to move far far away,'_ Helga thought smiling at her wicked wishes.

"I have to get going," Lila announced making music in Helga's ears.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Arnold suggested making noise in Helga's ears.

"I'm oh too certain I can get home Arnold," Lila stated smiling then started to walk away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Phoebe coughed getting the spotlight on her, "I should go too and Helga please be careful."

"I'll see you tomorrow Phoebe," Helga said then groaned when she faced Arnold. "And I'll see you tomorrow too."

"Helga wait!" Arnold called grabbing her arm.

Helga glimpsed at Phoebe worriedly but she was already walking out of the vacant lot. She quickly got goosebumps on her skin when she noticed that it was only her and Arnold in Geraldfield. To keep her focus Helga tugged her arm back and glared at Arnold.

"What now?"

Arnold shifted his gaze from the ground to Helga, "I just wanted to thank you again and thanks for helping me defend Lila."

Helga cringed at the mention of Lila's name, "What?"

"You know how Wolfgang was bugging her and -"

"Hold it football head!" Helga protested holding her right hand up. "I only defended you not Lila."

"Me?" Arnold asked confused. "Why only me?"

Helga stared at Arnold but looked away rattling her brain for an answer. How could she tell him that her heart only cared for him? Even though, they were alone and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to reveal him her feelings but Helga wasn't feeling ready yet. She had everything pictured in her mind how she was going to tell Arnold that she loved him. They were going to be walking on the tiny bridge in Tina Park and while standing under the stars, and the whole of the moon she was going to confess.

"Because I got here when Wolfgang was already pushing you around," Helga stammered nervously. "Remember I was in detention and I rushed here as soon as I got out."

"Oh," Arnold said nodding making Helga at ease. "Well here's what happened to Lila…"

"Don't care," Helga broke in not looking at Arnold. "The thing here is you better learn how to stand up for yourself because I might not be there next time."

"Why? Are you moving away?" Arnold asked confused.

Helga snorted starting to chuckle, "No! Why do you want me to move away?"

"No it's not that…uh….never mind, "Arnold said shaking his head. "Helga thanks and just be careful okay?"

Helga swallowed sourly starting to feel worried, but knowing that Arnold cared about her, quickly vanished all her worries away. There was nothing to cry over when she had the support of her friends and especially if she had the support of Arnold. The one she really wanted on her side. Arnold smiled at Helga before walking away making Helga want to smile, but she only stared at him turn the corner.

Helga knew she did well today and was especially happy that the anger she was saving up for Iggy was put to good use. It was about time that someone stood up to Wolfgang. Although, her friends were saying that she should take care of herself, she didn't feel worried. Since she helped Arnold, Helga hoped she gained extra admiration points with him.

Who cared what her friends were saying? Helga did a good deed, but deep down she had to admit she was feeling somewhat afraid of what might happen. But there was nothing to be scared of when she had the support of her friends, and mainly having Arnold on her side. Suddenly, Helga couldn't wait for tomorrow to hear her friends saying that she's their hero.

* * *

Arnold yawned as he walked down the stairs in the boardinghouse and headed to the kitchen. It was a slow gloomy morning with a chilly breeze blowing outside. Even though, Arnold was inside the boardinghouse, he could still feel the cold air circulating around him. He was freshly showered and had his hair standing up all over the place like he always liked. He wore a red hoodie with a pair of baggy jeans and black sneakers.

There wasn't much noise in the boardinghouse during the morning. Except as Arnold started to get closer to the small kitchen he could already hear his grandpa's voice. Arnold admired, cared, and absolutely loved his grandparents. Since his parents never returned from their mysterious trip, his grandparents were the only family Arnold had in the world. Also if he included his cousin Arnie which he maintained a stable relationship with now and then.

"Look Pookie there's going to be a sale down at the hardware store with fifty percent off on gardening tools," Grandpa Phil exclaimed starting to chuckle. "I could surely go for a lawn mower."

"Ooh that looks like the race car I used to drive."

Grandpa Phil laughed again, "That must've been some crazy driving."

"Good morning," Arnold chimed in walking into the kitchen.

Arnold's grandpa still looked the same and was pretty healthy for a man of his age. Even though, there were times when he got tired and needed help in getting things done. Good thing Arnold was always there to lend a hand. Grandpa Phil had a blue short-sleeve striped shirt with black slacks. On the other hand, there was Arnold's grandma who had the same personality and several different ones like always. She wore a pale green dress with white spots and gray stockings. It surprised Arnold and everyone in the neighborhood that both his grandparents were still full of energy.

"Oh Arnold check out this lawn mower I want to get," Grandpa Phil said giving Arnold the newspaper.

"Isn't it a little expensive?" Arnold asked placing the newspaper on the table then sat down across his grandpa.

"Of course things are expensive but with fifty percent off Arnold," Grandpa Phil paused picking up the newspaper. "You do the math."

"It's okay Grandpa," Arnold replied downhearted looking down at the table.

"Arnold you seem melancholy just like the day is today," Grandma commented serving him pancakes for breakfast. "What's bugging you?"

"It's nothing important," Arnold muttered reaching for the syrup.

Grandpa Phil started to laugh, "What's wrong short man? Are you feeling embarrassed that a girl had to take down the bully that was bothering you?"

"No I'm just worried about her," Arnold confessed taking a bite of pancakes.

"Why?" Grandpa Phil asked putting down the newspaper. "If she took on the big tyrant I think she can take care of herself."

"I don't know Grandpa," Arnold said shaking his head. "The guy threaten that he was going to make her pay."

"Her lunch money?"

"Grandpa," Arnold said sternly.

"I'm just joshing you Arnold," Grandpa Phil admitted taking a sip of his coffee. "As long as all you kids stick together nothing wrong can happen. Unless the bully brings his band of thugs then you're going to have to bring your reinforcements, and a whole battle will commence ending with the strongest as the winner and -"

"Grandpa," Arnold repeated again sternly wanting to hide his smile. "I don't want to start a fight but I guess you're right if all of us stick together, then we can be looking out for one another."

"Remember tadpole be as the frog in the pond where the fly…"

"Comes to the frog," Arnold finished smiling at his grandma. "I had forgotten about that and thanks for reminding me."

"If you need to freshen up in your self-defense tadpole," Grandma paused placing her hand on Arnold's shoulder. "You know where to find me."

Grandpa Phil laughed, "Oh-ho you could certainly use some skills short man if you're letting girls take on the battles for you."

Arnold shook his head smiling at both his grandparents, "I've got to get going."

"Have a good day at school," Grandpa Phil called reaching for Arnold's uneaten pancakes.

"Go get them tadpole!" Grandma shouted lifting her spatula.

Arnold grabbed his backpack, waved goodbye to his grandparents, and left the boardinghouse. He headed in direction towards school and during the past years everything was still the same. The adults Arnold had interactions with since he was little still lived around the neighborhood. There was nothing wrong going on with his life and he was real excited, that in a few months high school was finally over. He couldn't wait for the graduation ceremony and finally have his well-earned diploma in his hands. After all that it was time to celebrate with all his friends. It was the one dream Arnold kept reaching for every day since he stared ninth grade.

In a few minutes Arnold reached his school and he quickly noticed some of his friends outside. The school was a pale tan color with trees and shrubs decorating the main entrance. Arnold's friends were hanging around the concrete steps in front of the main doors. There was Gerald, Stinky, Eugene, Curly, and Iggy all conversing among each other. All the boys wore jackets and sweaters due to the cold wind blowing around them.

"So I was giving it to her and she was getting all -"

"Hey guys," Arnold greeted interrupting Iggy's story.

"Arnold my man," Gerald responded doing their traditional handshake.

"Well if it isn't Arnold the one who got saved by a chick yesterday," Iggy teased leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"I didn't get saved," Arnold corrected smirking. "Helga came in to help me put a stop to Wolfgang."

"And I'm glad she did," Eugene admitted glancing at each one of the guys. "I mean, Wolfgang could've started pushing us around."

"I'd reckon that since Wolfgang graduated he was going to stop bothering us," Stinky stated scratching his head.

"Me too," Curly agreed nodding slowly. "But I guess it's true what they say once a bully always a bully."

"You guys don't think that Wolfgang would do anything to Helga right?" Arnold asked making all the guys look at each other.

"Why are you so worried about Helga?" Iggy questioned staring at Arnold puzzled. "Is it because you liked seeing her in action as she tried to defend you?"

Arnold looked over at Iggy surprised as the other guys snickered, "She's our friend and I didn't ask her to defend me."

"What's up?" Sid shouted jumping in front of the group of guys.

"Nice bruise Arnold," Harold noted laughing while Arnold touched his cheek feeling embarrassed.

Gerald faked a cough to bring the attention to him, "Look Arnold if Helga stood up to Wolfgang, I'm pretty sure she can look out for herself. Besides, don't forget Helga has been our bully since preschool."

"You guys talking about Helga?" Rhonda asked before completely reaching the group.

"Hey babe," Iggy said giving Rhonda a playful smile.

"Hold it right there she's my babe," Curly claimed frowning at Iggy but grinned at Rhonda.

"You wish," Rhonda muttered rolling her eyes. "The same goes for you Iggy."

"Is Helga here yet?" Nadine wondered clutching her books against her chest.

"No," Eugene replied looking past Nadine noticing Sheena and Lila walking towards them.

"Hello," Sheena said brightly waving to her friends.

"Good morning," Lila said instantly gazing upon Arnold's bruise. "Oh Arnold that bruise looks ever so terrible."

Arnold looked away trying to hide it when he heard Phoebe speak, "Hi everyone is Helga here yet?"

Phoebe felt disappointed as everyone shook their heads, "I hope nothing bad happens to her."

"How you doing Phoebe?" Gerald asked raising one eyebrow in question.

Phoebe blushed averting her gaze from her friends, "Good."

"Listen everyone I don't think Wolfgang is going to let this go," Rhonda remarked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why because we've never stood up to him?" Sid asked adjusting his baseball cap.

"None of this would've happened if Arnold didn't say anything," Nadine said crossing her arms.

"What?" Arnold asked surprised staring at Nadine offended. "I did what I thought was right besides Wolfgang was bothering Lila."

"Oh that means it was Lila's fault," Iggy pointed out grinning at her.

Lila frowned at Iggy and shook her head, "I'm oh too certain that it wasn't my fault."

"Yeah maybe you were wearing a short shirt or something sexy," Iggy assumed signaling towards Lila's clothes. "You know how it turns guys on."

"Are you saying I'm easy?" Lila snapped glaring at Iggy who only smirked back.

Iggy was about to respond when Stinky broke in, "Y'all don't think that Wolfgang is going to get us after he's done with Helga?"

"Man, this is all Helga's fault," Harold complained crossing his arms. "If Wolfgang pounds me then I'm going to pound Helga."

"People this is serious and we shouldn't be blaming anyone for this because someone's life could be in danger," Phoebe stated getting everyone to look at each other worried.

"I don't understand why everyone is so concerned with Wolfgang?" Sheena wondered shrugging her shoulders. "Is he into bad stuff?"

Everyone looked at each other searching for the answer in their faces, but instead they continued to argue about what might happen next. Nobody was coming with solutions but only added more stress to their problems.

"Here comes Helga," Eugene shouted getting everyone to freeze in place.

Arnold immediately glimpsed at Helga who was walking towards the school with her head facing the ground. He noticed she looked miserable almost as if there was a rainy cloud over her head. Helga had her blond hair down and was wearing the same pink cardigan with black pants. Arnold wondered why she looked so melancholy when she had been the hero for all of them yesterday. Could it be she regretted what she did but that didn't seem like Helga at all.

"Look at her she looks scared," Sid observed glancing at the guys.

"She seems more depressed than scared," Gerald remarked keeping his gaze fixed on Helga as she got closer.

"Do you think that Wolfgang paid her a visit?" Curly asked glancing at Helga then at everyone.

Arnold took a glance at his friends who were all staring at Helga, and then he saw Helga look up to notice them. Arnold watched Helga smirk and shake her head slowly as she stared back at them. That was Helga all right, she might seem sad but she always went back to her old self in less than a minute. Arnold looked at Helga take a deep breath and wave at them from a far before she started to walk up to them. Suddenly he heard a loud screeching voice.

"Hey you!"

Everyone in the group stared behind Helga as she turned around coming face to face with an abrupt splash of freezing water. Arnold swallowed slowly gazing at the sight of Edmund driving a black motorcycle with Wolfgang in the back. He threw the empty green bucket at Helga's feet as Edmund drove away. Helga stood completely motionless as she stared at Wolfgang and Edmund disappear in the distance, and all she could hear was the motorcycle speeding away.

She had just been splattered with water in front of her friends who were probably all staring at her shocked. Helga took a glimpse at the bucket beside her feet and suddenly got the urge to kick it as hard as she could, but she simply couldn't move. The wind was chilly and now that her clothes were soaking wet she felt colder. Helga closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip trying to soothe the rage that was starting to build inside.

Arnold rubbed his chin while he heard his friends around him gasp and some chuckle at Helga's mishap. The ones chuckling were Harold, Sid, and Iggy. The rest only gasped and shook their heads in shock. Arnold noticed Phoebe rush to Helga before he actually noticed she wasn't standing around him anymore. After Phoebe's departure from the group to aid Helga, everyone began walking up to her.

"Helga," Phoebe called running up to her. "Helga are you okay?"

Helga continued to stare forward without answering as she felt water drip from her bangs onto her face.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Helga," Sheena said standing next to her.

"Willikers Helga!" Stinky muttered walking up to Helga. "I'd assumed Wolfgang was talking big yesterday but looks like he means business on account of he splashed a bucket full of water at you."

Helga scowled at Stinky once again not letting a single word escape her lips. She looked over Stinky's shoulder to notice Harold, Gerald, Sid, and Curly standing behind him. She averted her gaze from the guys to merely bump gazes with Arnold who was staring at her stunned. She kept staring at Arnold until he lowered his gaze to the ground looking uncomfortable.

She knew that she didn't want to make him feel bad, but she figured he must be feeling guilty about this. It wasn't her fault that Arnold didn't know how to stand up for himself. If Wolfgang had decided to make her life miserable then something had to be done. But for now all she wanted was to get away from the judging eyes of her friends. Also because she was starting to shiver but she didn't want to show it. There were many emotions circulating through Helga from feeling furious to wanting to cry, but she wasn't going to do it in front of her friends. Especially in front of Lila.

"You know Helga, you should start taking those wet clothes off if you don't want to catch a cold," Iggy advised beaming a big smile showing his straight glistening teeth.

"Man oh man Helga," Gerald said getting Helga to look at him. "Why did you have to go and mess with Wolfgang?"

Rhonda didn't let Helga answer as she gripped both of her shoulders, "We should get you dried up and Nadine do you remember if I left the clothes in my locker?"

Nadine nodded, "Yeah I think so."

"I'll lend you some of my clothes," Rhonda offered glancing back at Helga. "You're lucky that I left the clothes I was showing to the girls in my locker yesterday. It's this season's must-have and I'm pretty sure you're going to love it."

Helga recoiled at the proposal but she didn't have a choice. She was a senior and she no longer had P.E. giving her the choice to wear a P.E. uniform. Once again, Helga didn't say anything but took one last look at her friends before walking away with the girls. She could hear Wolfgang's laughter echoing in her ears and the threat he gave her yesterday. He was going to make her pay and it seemed that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Wolfgang has placed Helga on his target list. What other ways of torment will he use and will Arnold try to save her? Ta-da! Another chapter written by yours truly! Thank you, thank you. Now for my next trick…I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's written. Don't forget to review and hoped you liked the chapter. This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Good Friends!


	3. Good Friends

A/N: (Hey everyone! HoshiAM here once again bringing you another apology. My work gets hectic and dealing with people's issues can get quite stressing. I still have to learn to leave work at work. Now, I'll stop my ramblings and leave you guys to enjoy this chapter. At least I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. The only way to let me know is to leave a review, so don't forget. I say, thanks for the great feedback, you guys are really "special")

Summary: Arnold and his friends are in twelfth grade but problems head Arnold's way when Grandpa needs money to fix the boardinghouse and his Grandma suffers a heart attack. In all that commotion can Helga's life be in danger after she defends Arnold from Wolfgang? Can both of them solve their problems and make it to graduation?

**Chapter 3: Good Friends**

* * *

_He was going to make her pay and it seemed that this was only the beginning._

* * *

The school's library was silent except for a few sounds now and then. The sounds of pages being flipped, keyboards being used, or the faint whispers of students talking. None of the sounds were disturbing Helga who sighed bored. She stood behind the reference desk during third period when she had service. She tapped her fingers on the counter waiting for something exciting to happen, but she was in the library where silence was golden.

Even though, she already got the thrill of being surprised in the morning, it still made her feel jumpy now and then. She knew she was safe in school, but she couldn't shake off that tingly sensation that something might happen. After the incident in the morning she went with the girls to the restroom to get dried up and dressed in Rhonda's clothes. Helga groaned looking down at the blue wrap-around dress Rhonda gave her to wear. She felt weird wearing this type of clothing, even when she always wore a pink dress most of her life.

Although, she felt lots of pressure on her, Helga felt somewhat relieved that her friends wanted a slice of that pressure. Well some friends. There was Harold, Sid, Stinky, and Iggy who laughed at her misery. She mentally noted to herself to get back at them later. Also included in that list was Wolfgang, but she needed to devise a plan to make him pay for embarrassing her in front of everyone.

Helga wondered why these things happen to her. She tried to be nice when she got the chance. She didn't complain about her life very often. And she wanted to show different emotions so it seemed she wasn't angry all the time. Helga thought she was doing a good deed of standing up for her friends. Apparently her good deed was going to cost her days of torture.

All she could do at the moment was wait hopefully for a solution to solve her problems. Helga's thoughts came to a sudden stop when she heard someone clearing their throat in front of her. She glanced forward to notice a guy with shaggy brown hair and light green eyes looking back at her.

"What?" Helga asked irritated scanning the guy from head to toe.

"I want to check out this book," the guy answered pushing the small thick book with his school I.D. on top of it.

Helga glanced at the book sitting on the counter, and she quickly scanned it recording it on the guy's account.

"Have you read the book?" the guy asked as Helga was stamping the return date on the book.

"Do I look like I read?" Helga noted annoyed closing the book.

The guy scoffed taking the book off Helga's hands, "I was just asking a question you know? You should be nicer."

"Don't tell me how to act," Helga snapped shaking her head at the guy.

"Helga!" a stern voice chided behind her. "Why don't you go put these books away?"

Helga glanced at one of the librarians who worked there, and was in charge of the students in service. Helga smiled awkwardly at the woman with blond hair tied up in a loose bun and walked away from the reference desk. The woman pointed to a small cart with all types of books and ordered Helga to get started right away.

Helga rolled her eyes when she was facing away from the woman. She pushed the cart further into the library heading into an empty aisle to organize the books. Especially organize herself and most importantly her thoughts. So what if she was acting rude to others? Helga was having a bad day and she knew it wasn't right to take out her anger on others. She couldn't help it and besides being angry was the one emotion she knew by heart. Helga stared at the books not knowing where to start when she heard someone trailing behind her.

"Do you need any help Helga?" Arnold asked grabbing the cart's handle.

Helga sighed not wanting to look at Arnold who also had service in the library during third period. Because of him she was having problems with Wolfgang. Helga corrected herself putting all the blame on Lila because it was her that started everything. But she couldn't help but blame Arnold too since he stepped in to defend her in the first place.

"What do you think?" Helga asked coldly picking a book from the cart.

"I think you're feeling scared," Arnold noted trying to catch Helga's gaze but Helga refused to look at him.

"I can assure you that I'm not," Helga replied quickly still avoiding Arnold's gaze. "Even though I don't deserve this because I defended your sorry ass."

Arnold cleared his throat embarrassed, "You know I can talk to Wolfgang and I'm sure that everything will -"

"Can it with looking on the bright side Arnold," Helga snapped finally turning around to look at him. "If you think that Wolfgang is going to listen you're wrong, besides I know I can take care of this by myself."

"Oh yeah then how are you going to solve it?" Arnold challenged crossing his arms.

"All problems have their solutions…eventually but now I have bigger things to worry about," Helga said picking up a pile of books to keep herself distracted.

"Is that why you looked so depressed when you were coming to school?" Arnold wondered leaning against the cart. "Why you were so quiet during nutrition?"

Helga laughed nervously trying to dismiss his question, "What do you care? There's no reason why I feel sad. I might feel angry because we have to turn in a report for economics tomorrow."

"Yeah I have to work on that too," Arnold remarked nodding. "But Helga if you do need anything remember to count on your friends."

Helga wanted to roll her eyes at Arnold's "helpful" offer but instead she only shook her head, "Don't worry football head I'm going to be okay."

"Let's hope for that and don't forget that you can count on me," Arnold said placing his hand on Helga's shoulder.

Helga felt blood rush to her cheeks and her heart start pounding like a jackhammer at Arnold's touch. Helga tried to dismiss her nervous reaction and quickly brushed Arnold's hand away.

She cleared her throat as she crossed her arms, "Right Arnold count on you."

"Maybe after school all of us can go and talk with Wolfgang to have him leave us alone," Arnold suggested rubbing his forehead.

Helga chuckled glancing at the bookshelf, "And have all us end up with black eyes Arnold. No thanks, I think the splash of water was enough for me."

Arnold tried to cover his bruise by placing his hand over it, "We'll think of something but we shouldn't let Wolfgang walk over us."

"Doi!" Helga replied rolling her eyes. "But I think good planning takes time and right now I don't have time to think, except worry about these books."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry," Arnold said staring at the cart full of books. "I should let you get back to work and be careful."

Helga nodded annoyed, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry I'll be extra _cautious_."

"I'll see you at lunch," Arnold called walking away.

"Hey!" Helga yelled. "I thought you were going to help me with these books."

Arnold looked back and smiled at Helga embarrassed, "I'm sorry Helga but I forgot that I have to check some overdue books."

"Right," Helga muttered slowly while she watched Arnold walk away. "Some overdue books."

* * *

The hallway was crowded with students and Helga tried to listen to the thoughts in her head. Unfortunately, she failed each time she tried to concentrate. All around her there was the noise of students talking, lockers opening and closing, and footsteps trudging on the squeaky floor.

Helga felt her brain throb with each tiny sound she tried to decipher, but the good thing was it was after school. Meaning that if a huge headache was heading Helga's way, she was going to be home in a matter of minutes to take care of it. Although, the thought of going home wasn't as good as it seemed. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to go home because…

"Hey Helga!" Phoebe called walking up to her quickly making Helga's thought bubble burst.

"Phoebe," Helga said trying to distract herself with the books inside her locker.

"I wanted to invite you over to my house today so we can work on our economics report."

Helga laughed staring inside her locker, "Look Phoebe unless you're doing the report for me then I might -"

"Okay I'll do it," Phoebe offered quickly.

Helga glancing at Phoebe surprised but went back to keep her gaze fixated on her locker, "No Phoebe you won't because I'm going to be okay."

"Helga I…I…um…" Phoebe paused then noted. "I want us to hang out since you were so quiet during nutrition and lunch. I didn't get a chance to tell you about my date."

"Phoebs there's plenty of time tomorrow," Helga pointed out looking at Phoebe who was getting serious at Helga's response. "Or right now…spill."

"Helga…" Phoebe paused glancing behind Helga for the words she wanted to say.

Helga turned to look at Phoebe placing her hands on her shoulders, "Listen Phoebe I'd love to go to your house but I have to be home early today."

"Why?"

Helga sighed frustrated, "You do not want to know."

"Fine then let's walk to your house," Phoebe suggested giving Helga a warm smile.

"Don't worry about me Phoebe I'm going to be okay," Helga assured smiling back at Phoebe. "Do you think a little splash of water is going to stop me?"

"But Wolfgang threaten that he was going to continue -"

"Bugging me," Helga concluded for Phoebe. "Criminey Phoebe! He's going to continue not only bugging me but all of us."

"But Helga it's your life at risk."

Helga couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Phoebe it was just water, the good thing is that Wolfgang didn't send any of this thugs to harm me."

"And if he does?" Phoebe wondered worried.

Helga's eyes widen in shock but quickly shook her head, "Look at the time Phoebe, I have to be home by now."

"What's the rush?"

Helga closed her locker and scratched her head thinking of an excuse, "My parents…must be…wondering…why I'm being so late?"

"Your parents?" Phoebe asked staring at Helga surprised.

"So tell me about your date," Helga proposed starting to walk down the hallway with Phoebe in tow.

"It was wonderful," Phoebe said taking a moment to sigh deeply. "Gerald was so gallant and it was just like I had pictured it."

Phoebe recounted the experience she had with Gerald last night. It started with walk through Tina Park. Afterwards, they went for ice cream at the pier and he dropped her home just in time, so she could finish her homework. Phoebe feeling very shy and starting to blush told Helga that Gerald was a gentleman and only kissed her on the cheek. Although, it was merely on the cheek, Phoebe admitted to feeling all sorts of sensations.

Helga glanced at Phoebe who was rubbing her arms up and down trying to get rid of the goosebumps. Phoebe looked at Helga with a bashful smile which Helga returned forcefully. Sure, Helga felt happy for her friend but she couldn't deny the feeling that she did feel a little jealous. How many times did she wish for something to happen between her and the guy of her dreams?

She practically lost count but of course she didn't stop hoping for that special moment. If it was Phoebe's turn to experience the mysteries of love, then Helga was going to let her friend take the journey. Phoebe deserved it and Helga concealing her crossed fingers, only hoped that she would partake in that journey soon too.

"Well I'm glad that everything turned out okay," Helga said walking out of the school.

"Better than okay," a voice said next to her wrapping his arm around Helga.

Helga grimaced not wanting to catch Iggy's gaze who was standing to her right. The only thing she wanted was to say goodbye to Phoebe and run all the way home. Even though, heading home was the one thing she always hated to do. This time it was different since her parents ordered that they wanted her home after school. And no it wasn't because they worried for her life like her friends did.

Helga needed to get home yet there was an annoying problem and she wasn't only referring to Iggy. At the bottom of the concrete steps were all her friends who seemed to be waiting for her but for what?

"Helga some of us are heading to the library to work on the economics report," Nadine shouted glancing at Rhonda and Sheena. "Do you want to come?"

Helga, Phoebe, and Iggy climbed down the last steps to which Helga brushed Iggy's arm off her shoulders. She averted her friend's stares and tried to look calm. Then again, she suddenly felt her heart skipping along to the rhythm of the footsteps leaving the school and her hands getting sweaty.

Helga had been trying to avoid the pestering questions her friends asked her during nutrition and lunch. Apparently it looked like they had agreed to catch her after school. She seriously needed to get home. One, because her parents wanted her there today. Two, because she wanted to avoid any concerns, doubts, and taunts from her friends. And third, because deep down she was feeling a little terrified.

"No thanks," Helga replied at Nadine's offer. "I have to get home."

"Is Helga G. Pataki feeling scared?" Harold teased chuckling to himself.

"Boy howdy," Sid joined in laughing too. "What's the rush Helga? Do you need to lock yourself in your room where you'll feel safe?"

Helga got Old Betsy ready for some serious knockouts but Phoebe held her in place. Iggy noticed Helga getting ready to erupt like a fiery volcano so he moved out of way. He headed towards the group of girls, his rightful place to be.

"Man Helga ignore them," Gerald proposed rolling his eyes. "They're just as scared as you are."

Helga gasped shocked at Gerald's response, "What makes you guys think that I'm scared?"

"On account of you looked so melancholy this morning," Stinky remarked leaning against the handrail.

"That's true," Sheena agreed nodding. "You looked like you were lost in your thoughts."

"And what? That makes me look scared of Wolfgang?" Helga snapped crossing her arms. "In case you forgot I punched him which means that he's the one who should be scared."

"Yeah but you should've seen your face," Curly said trying to mimic Helga's stunned face.

Helga scowled at him, "How did you see my face? My back was turned."

"Curly this is not funny," Lila stated shaking her head. "How would you like it if it was you who got splashed?"

Curly looked away when Eugene gave his opinion, "Helga if you're worried about Wolfgang maybe we can all confront him together."

"Yeah that's a stupid idea," Helga commented rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

Rhonda nodded quickly, "You're right Helga, it's a dumb idea."

"So you must have a better one?" Iggy asked Rhonda sarcastically.

"Then Helga why did you look so worried in the morning?" Arnold wondered trying to meet Helga's gaze but she quickly looked away.

"It's true Helga," Phoebe pointed out making Helga look at her. "It's okay if you don't want our help but can you at least tell us what's bugging you?"

Helga stared blankly at her friends while she tried to take a deep breath through her nostrils. Why oh why did her friends have to be so insistent? She seriously started to regret in stepping forward to take on Wolfgang. If it was going to cause this much commotion, Helga should've just let Wolfgang run his daily torment routine. There were many issues bugging Helga, from having to write an economics report tonight to not getting the admiration she was hoping from Arnold. She had defended him from Wolfgang at least Arnold could've seen her as a hero.

Helga sighed slowly when Harold abruptly shouted, "Come on Helga we don't have all day!"

"Fine!" Helga yelled walking down the steps to stand among her friends. "You all want to know what's wrong with me."

"Yes!" everyone shrieked making Helga take a step back.

"There's nothing wrong," Helga assured annoyed. "Except that my sister Olga is coming home today."

Everyone stared at Helga blankly, perplexed, and irritated after hearing her response. Helga tried to keep her trademark smirk but it quickly started to face when she noticed her friends stand motionless. Helga knew she had a good reason to be feeling miserable. Her sister Olga was coming back home for vacation. It might be relaxation for Olga but it was pure hell to Helga. Once again, she to step aside from the invisible spotlight at home. Sure, Helga didn't get enough…any attention from her parents, but she liked it when it was only her parents and her lonesome self around the house.

"So your sister Olga is coming home?" Rhonda asked still trying to process the news. "I want to go see her."

"Me too," Lila chimed in smiling. "She's ever so nice."

Helga cringed, "Yeah and she's annoying just like y-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sid interrupted holding his hand up. "You're telling us that the thing that had you all worked over was just your sister coming back?"

"Meaning you had us worried for nothing?" Stinky added shaking his head.

"Oh I'm _sorry_ if I made all of you worry about me when I never asked anyone to be concerned with my affairs," Helga said trying to sound sweet but slowly gritted her teeth at the last words. "But it's great to know that I have such _good_ friends."

"Come on Helga," Gerald said crossing his arms. "I have a big brother that gets on my nerves but I don't make a big deal about it."

"Hey don't forget about your little sister," Curly reminded looking at Gerald.

Gerald nodded at Curly, "That's right."

"It's okay Helga," Nadine said making everyone stare at her. "We just thought that you were upset about the whole Wolfgang issue but don't get too angry with us when we're only trying to help."

"Alright," Helga replied feeling a little bit guilty for snapping at her friends. "I apologize for my behavior but keep in mind that if I do need help then you guys can come in."

"We understand Helga," Sheena promised nodding slowly.

"Yeah we know you want to be brave and all that," Eugene stated looking at Helga nervously after his comment.

"So that's it," Harold cried slowly turning away. "Can we go the park already? I'm starving and I could go for a hot dog."

"Calm down slim," Iggy joked turning to the girls. "You ladies wouldn't want to join us for a little football game at Tina Park right?"

"Oh please Iggy," Rhonda winced making a sour face. "I don't want to get my designer sweater dirty."

"Why?" Iggy asked putting his hands inside his jeans' pockets. "I'm guessing it's that not hard to get another one."

"Yeah that's true," Rhonda answered gripping the straps from her purse. "But I don't feel like going."

"I'm oh too certain you guys should get started on your economics report," Lila advised trying to sound concerned.

"Don't worry Lila just one game and we'll get to it," Arnold declared turning to look at Helga. "And remember Helga if anything is wrong don't forget to tell us."

"Criminey, didn't we go over this already," Helga shrieked throwing her hands in the air. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Helga began to walk away hearing everyone say goodbye to her and to each other. She gave a quick glance behind her to see most of the boys walking in direction Tina Park. The girls stood there in their circle still talking. Helga was glad she had good friends who wanted to stick by her. Even when some joked about it but everyone was right, it was time to stick together.

Helga stopped at a traffic stop waiting for the light to turn green, and couldn't help but ponder if Wolfgang was going to pull another stunt? It seemed she was going to get bullied when back then she had always been the bully. She needed an idea to put a stop to the pestering Wolfgang was planning to give her. Arnold's idea of talking to him wasn't bad but she remembered that Wolfgang didn't respond to words, only to actions.

The light turned green and Helga crossed the street trying to plan an escape when she got home. She didn't want to bask in Olga's ambiance and hear how her sister is the greatest. Also, hear how much Big Bob and Miriam loved her. Helga turned the corner getting closer to the destination she was supposed to call home but she really called it hellhole. It came to a surprise when Helga noticed the streets mostly empty, even when it was barely in the afternoon.

Suddenly, her stomach did a back flip and Helga decided to stride rapidly to get home as quick as possible. She wasn't going to take any chances, it was better to be safe than sorry. Maybe tomorrow she could start scheming how to get back at Wolfgang, but now getting home was the plan. If Wolfgang threaten her that she was going to pay, who knew what else he had up his sleeves? The splashing of water could only be the beginning of the numerous pranks he was going to do.

Helga tried to walk in a normal fast pace while acting like nothing was wrong and everything was jolly. She gave a quick glimpse behind her to see if anyone was following but there was no one in sight. There were a few people in the distance and Helga got the impression that if Wolfgang was going to attack, then he wasn't going to do it in public. She felt somewhat relieved to see people leaving their homes and walking up to their cars.

It was silly to worry but as she continued walking down the sidewalk suddenly a black figure jumped before her. It made Helga scream and spring backwards. Helga felt her heart accelerate a hundred miles per hour and her breathing come in vast gasps as she tried to find composure. Helga looked down at the pavement noticing a black cat slowly sauntering away. She grumbled angrily as she stomped her foot down hard making the cat scurry under the parked cars.

Again Helga noted it was silly to worry but she felt concerned by crossing paths with a black cat. Wasn't it supposed to mean bad luck? Oh well, it wasn't like bad luck needed to find her, it was always by her side. She considered her life was always miserable. Now all Helga needed was to get home and maybe suck up to Olga, to have her big sister rub all her good luck on her. Like Olga even needed it.

Helga adjusted her backpack, took a deep breath, and kept moving forward. Nothing was going to stop her now, not even a cat that was lost or just wanted to scare someone. Helga looked up at the blue sky when all of a sudden everything went dark before her eyes. She gasped as she felt a pair of arms across her chest and stomach gripping her from behind.

She was forced to walk forward but she kicked her legs and struggled to get away. Sadly, the captor had gotten a strong hold on Helga's body. She attempted to scream but all she could hear was her voice muffled. Helga's eyes could only see darkness and tasted fabric being pushed against her mouth. The sound of car door opening made her skin crawl, her insides turn upside down, and her heart come to a sudden stop.

Helga continued to wriggle against her captor but she failed when she got shoved in the backseat of the car. Helga tried to sit up and use her hands to defend herself, but the captor quickly tied her hands behind her back. She heard the door close and that's when she felt her heart to ache, her stomach to quake, and her eyes to start pouring tears.

She tried to move but was stuck face down on the backseat. Helga breathed in deep long breaths as she adjusted herself to move her head to the side. She figured she had a bag over her head since she couldn't see anything and was already having trouble to breath. The driver's side door opened and Helga heard keys jingle then the car got started.

"What do you want from me?" Helga shrieked through a mouthful of choppy gasps. "Let me go!"

Helga heard the car door close and the car started to move. She kept trying to yell for help and mercy but it was a hard task to do when she kept being pushed against the seat. Helga titled her head slightly to be facing one side and continued to scream hoping to catch someone's attention. If only she could be as irritating to annoy the kidnapper to let her go. Suddenly out of the blue she felt a big blow on her head making her see a million tiny colorful stars before fading away into eternal darkness.

Maybe her friends were right to worry about her. Instead of coming to school, she should've just stayed home.

* * *

Willikers, after a few months I finally got the energy to update these crazy stories. Um…once again my apologies are in the mail and also the updates for my other stories. I'll try to update when I get a free chance and a little bit of inspiration of course ;). I do hope you have enjoyed the chapter and now you know what to do? Go ahead and leave a review and I'll catch you guys next time on…the next chapter! This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Heartache!


End file.
